


In a Towel

by plainboxes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainboxes/pseuds/plainboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Alexander Gideon Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Towel

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue of where this is going, tbh. Just pointless fluff.

The sound of bedroom slippers lazily sliding against the floor alerted Alec to his presence.

“Like the view?” 

And there was the Warlock in all of his almost-naked glory, the long towel almost mockingly hiding his manliness. His elbow rested on the doorframe, a golden eye staring straight into Alec’s own- surely trying to show off his sexy side.

Alec rolled his eyes as he sat up on the bed, legs under the covers. Who was he kidding, when was Magnus ever not sexy? “Are you trying to be annoying or trying to be annoying?”

Magnus gave him that cute, rumbling laugh. “I’m trying to seduce you here, darling. I know you love me too much to think me annoying, anyway.” He winked as he got out of that ridiculous pose and advanced towards the bed Alec was sitting on.

Alec did think he was sexy but he wasn’t ever going to admit it, because that would inflate Magnus’ already large ego. 

“Stop it,” Alec sighed as he rolled over onto his back on the bed.

“Stop what?”

“Stop it. I don’t know. Just sit here,” Alec patted on the space beside him invitingly. “Or lie here. Anything.”

Magnus did as he was told, a brow curved up questioningly. Alec seemed like he was going to talk to him or do something unexpected. Or expected. He didn’t know, sometimes Alec was unpredictable.

Alec turned and kissed him gently and rolled back, sneaking a glance at Magnus after maybe two seconds. He had tried to wait for Magnus’ reaction rather than actually see it, but well, he’d tried. Two seconds was better than nothing.

Magnus was smiling, And he wasn’t talking. 

Just. Staring.

It was unnerving.

“What,” Alec said after a while, at the same time trying not to grin. He couldn’t help the involuntary smile, the way it made Magnus smile in turn, the way butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

“What?” he went again, because Magnus wouldn’t stop looking at him and it just made him a little more self-conscious by the second.

Magnus didn’t do anything for maybe a second, or it could be an hour, Alec couldn’t tell because his sense of time was pretty much screwed at this point in time. They stared into each other’s eyes, and it was probably so cheesy yet so comfortable, this silence.

Alec quickly flicked his eyes downwards to stare at something else after a while, the look becoming a bit too intense for him. Perhaps he’d be more comfortable with it in the future, but now? Not yet. 

Nervously chuckling, he ducked his head and snuggled into Magnus’ chest, hiding his silly grin. He was probably looking so stupid and awkward and flustered at nothing, but the way Magnus was looking at him was just so… so… It just made him shy and made him want to hide under the covers while still in Magnus’ embrace.

What was he doing? But this was the thing that Magnus did to him so effortlessly. Just by looking at him, his heart would start pumping so quickly, so loudly the warlock surely could hear it.

As if on cue, the warlock chuckled and whispered, “I can hear your heartbeat. Are you alright? Or should I leave and do something else?” he trailed off.

Sometimes, and particularly at times like these, Alec hated the way Magnus liked to tease him and make him say stupid sappy things he’d rather not sound out. Perhaps it was a good thing that he was already buried in Magnus’ chest, taking in his sweet smell from the soap and his nice and warm body. He quickly gripped his boyfriend’s arm and that should get his message across. He hoped.

“Yes?” …or not. Magnus was such an ass.

“You can, um, just stay here or something?” he whispered, cringing as his voice cracked. His voice sounded too loud in the room, and Magnus could likely hear everything, his thoughts, his feelings based on his body’s responses to his voice.

It further proved his theory that Magnus could hear his thoughts as he began to stroke Alec’s hair slowly, carefully, pressing a kiss to his hair once in a while. It felt nice, and Alec gradually relaxed his tense posture to savour the moment. 

“I’m going to remove the towel,” Magnus warned after a nice session of hair-stroking, and Alec silently wondered why he hadn’t done so in the beginning. Wasn’t it uncomfortable to be wrapped in a still-wet towel that might drop off at any second?

Magnus slid back under the covers (Alec still wasn’t too comfortable with seeing little Magnus) and went back to stroking his hair. Alec hugged him tightly (though not enough to press his hips against Magnus’).

“You’re a dumb warlock.” 

“…But I am capable of speech.” 

Alec scowled. “You know what I mean.”

“I do?” he winked. “Do I?”

“Shut up,” he countered, rolling his eyes. A sudden surge in confidence had him kissing Magnus fiercely, teeth clattering with the impact, and Alec just goes with his gut instinct, leading to a rather intense make-out session.

Magnus doesn’t complain. That’s what he was aiming for the very moment he appeared by the doorway in a towel.


End file.
